villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bob Goodall
Bob Goodall is the main antagonist in the 1997 film Switchback. He was portrayed by Danny Glover. Biography Goodall is an elusive serial killer responsible for the deaths of at least eighteen victims and rising. He had been wanted by the FBI for many years, but they were incapable of capturing him. The case becomes extremely personal to Special Agent Frank LaCrosse when Goodall abducts his young son Andy and murders his babysitter. Goodall leaves a cryptic note for Frank to find, giving him subtle clues as to how to get his son back. Initially, Goodall is presented as a merciful individual with an eccentric choice of interior car decoration (his white Cadillac consisting of many pornographic images). He willingly gives a ride to a hitchhiker named Lane Dixon and after saving him from several hostile men at a bar, they begin to travel together. Although Goodall is friendly and courteous towards Lane, he mercilessly kills several of his own acquaintances after realizing they could be a potential threat to him. Meanwhile, Frank gathers as much information as he can on his son's kidnapper and pieces together the clues of Goodall's puzzle, which leads him to a train that Goodall and Lane intend to board. Goodall discovers that the police was searching for a white Cadillac and, while driving through the mountains with Lane, pretends to accidentally crash his car over a cliff in order to remove any connections to him. However, Lane later hears a news report based on the killer's Cadillac and immediately suspects Goodall, though Goodall manages to convince him otherwise and they continue their journey. As Goodall and Lane board the train that Frank had located, one of Goodall's contacts unintentionally makes Lane suspicious of Goodall once again. Knowing this time his cover has been well and truly blown, Goodall stabs his contact to death and reveals his true nature to Lane. Lane manages to take Goodall by surprise and overpower him just as Frank reaches their carriage, who automatically believes that Lane is the killer he's been searching for. As Lane is about to explain the situation to him, Goodall rises and attacks Frank. The pair fight and end up falling out of the carriage onto a large metal beam protruding from the side of the train. Goodall begins to lose his grip and Frank attempts to save him, knowing he's the only person who knows where his son is. However, Goodall confidently tells Frank that the only way he will find his son is if he kills him, before inevitably slipping off the train. Laughing maniacally as he slides uncontrollably down the snowy slopes, Goodall is finally impaled on a broken tree branch, killing him and ending his murderous spree for good. Gallery Bob Goodall 2.jpg|Goodall driving in his Cadillac Bob Goodall 3.jpg|Goodall holding a hostile man at gunpoint Bob Goodall 4.jpg|Goodall at a diner with Lane Dixon Bob Goodall 5.jpg|Goodall conversing with Lane during a drive through the mountains Bob Goodall 6.jpg|Goodall looking at old photos in his friend's garage Bob Goodall 7.jpg|Goodall preparing to silently murder a defenseless shop owner Bob Goodall 8.jpg|Goodall meeting with several old acquaintances at a bar Bob Goodall 9.jpg|Goodall preparing to set out on his journey with Lane Bob Goodall 10.jpg|Goodall trying to convince Lane that he is not the serial killer on the news Bob Goodall 11.jpg|Goodall being forced to reveal his true nature to Lane Goodall's death.jpg|Goodall meets his demise after being impaled on a broken tree branch Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Pure Evil